The Sword and the Wand
by DragonofChaostheory
Summary: When there is no one in your corner, and you feel left out, don't worry! Your guardian is here to save you! It is a shame that your guardian is long since dead.
1. Chapter 1

The Sword and the Wand

Chapter 1: Hello New World.

The darkness was far too inky for the young boy's liking. He watched the many gardens from the slightly open window from the overly stuffed family room. The dark misty night hid nothing from his vibrant viridescent eyes. The slight breeze fluffed his already messy black hair.

The alarm clock that he had managed to sneak down from Dudley's bedroom blazed 11:50pm at him in red numbers, and the boy could not help but to let out a soft sigh. In ten more minutes, he knew his family would only give him a long and daunting chore list. A birthday tradition they had done since he could properly move about.

As he mentally began to sort through the chores he knew would be on that list, he did not notice the clock strike midnight. His eighth birthday had rolled around, but his mind still lingered on the negative. Happiness was a dwindling light in his heart.

'_Wow… You are really depressing for an eight year old you know…'_ a firm feminine voice sounded, echoing off around the room.

Harry jumped up and started wildly looking around the room. "Who are you? Where are you?" he asked when he found no one shared the room with him.

'_I am not where you are looking.'_ Her voice echoed again, this time a bit gentler than the last.

Harry was freaking out. Where was this voice coming from?! He couldn't see anyone!

'_If you would calm down, I can explain.'_ Harry began to notice that the feminine voice had a strange accent.

'_I am a Potter, like you.' _This made Harry's eyes go wide. He had been told that he had no more family.

'_Well, I am already dead.' _Harry's heart dropped. Now he was even more of a freak if he could talk to dead people.

'_I am your guardian, actually. So no, it is just me you can hear for now.' _He looked around once again, trying to decide if this were some sick joke.

'_No! Now will you pay attention, Little Heir?'_ the voice started to sound stern again. Harry decided that this couldn't be a trick.

'_Since the start of the Potter line, there has been a magical spell placed on the family to ensure that some ancestors could speak to the heirs, in case there was no one to guide them. Since you are left without a Potter as a guardian, it falls to me to guide you through the world of magic, Little Heir. I am guessing that you do not even know what you are, as your mind is blank from all things magic. This is troubling.'_

During the long winded explanation, Harry only had one question. "Magic… Actually exists?" he wondered softly. All of those "accidents" slowly making sense to him now.

'_Of course it does. Why do you think your so called guardians are so afraid of you? You have a power they do not understand. You could tear them apart, without a single blink, if you so choose to.' _

"I don't want to kill anyone." Harry whispered, afraid of this new power. The voice sighed.

'_Little Heir, you are required to kill no one. I simply meant, that you are so much more than they are. You can hear a song they have long since closed their hearts and minds to.'_

Harry nodded, slightly less afraid, but still in awe of what he could potentially do. He heard a soft chuckle.

'_Little Heir, whatever it is you set out to learn, I have no doubts that you can accomplish it. However, there is the time honored tradition of the Potter family that you are expected to learn. It is called sword magic.'_

Harry blinked. "Sword magic?" he wondered, remembering to keep his voice soft. He really did not want his uncle to find out that he could pop the lock to the cupboard. It was his only bid at freedom, for now.

'_Most magic is channeled through a wand. Stronger wizards do not need this channel. As a Potter, you can still use a wand, but when your magical core stabilizes, you will probably want to take up your family's time honored tradition. Swords.'_

"What good would it be to wield a sword? People have guns." Harry pointed out.

'_You could block their bullets with your sword. A sword never runs out of ammunition. It is also handy to pry open doors that magic cannot unlock for you.' _

Harry thought about the prospects for a moment or two. "It would be rather inconvenient to carry around. I don't think you can legally carry a sword anymore." Jade merely laughed at it.

'_And who says that their simple eyes could see it? Not even magical eyes see everything, and I do believe that, as Heir to the Potter line, it is still within your rights to carry your family's legacy. As you are the only Heir, it is your job to protect your family's lineage. There will be families looking to end the Potter line.'_

"Why?" Harry wondered.

'_After you get a taste of the magical world I will explain it all. It will not fully make sense until then.'_

"So you are hiding things from me?"

'_No. Just avoiding a very long explanation that would, at this point in time, go right over your head. I will go into full detail when you experience the magical world for yourself.'_

"Can you teach me about the magical world?"

'_I can. I will teach you about your family history, and pureblood manners. I will teach you some magic spell theory. Once you get a wand and are safely in Hogwarts, I will teach you some actual spells. I will begin your training on how to fight after you rest a bit. Stances are just as important as the weapon you wield.'_

"But… Who are you in relation to me?"

'_I am your many times great grandmother.'_

"Hello grand mum!"

'_Hello Little Heir.'_

"When do we begin?"

'_After you've rested a bit. Your mind is overworked just from this. Happy Birthday, Hadrian.'_

Harry smiled as he wandered back to his cupboard. His smile stayed with him until the darkness lead him to dream world. His last thought was that he was no longer alone.

The next morning, Harry was up bright and early. His excitement and eagerness was coming off him in waves.

'_Your pathetic excuse for guardians will believe that you have lost your mind, if you do not wipe the smile from your face.'_

"We are still going to go over everything, right?"

'_As if I would let you lapse in your training when we have yet to even begin. We have much to cover in the five years before you delve deep into the magical world. I will have you trained up before you go to Hogwarts.'_

"Hogwarts?" Harry wondered.

'_Ah. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will get a letter inviting you to attend the school once you turn eleven. There will be some supplies you will have to obtain, but that shouldn't be a problem. Our biggest obstacle, for now, is going to be your training. So for now, let us worry about that.'_

"Ok. How am I going to do this while I do my chores? It's going to be a big list."

'_You will be occupied in both body and mind. Your guard will be low, but supposedly there are wards of sorts protecting you… They are pathetic at best, but they will do until you turn eleven. Once you turn eleven, you can claim rights to family lands, and even independence. Wards on the Potter properties should be enough to protect you.'_

"Wait… I can leave here?"

'_Yes. There are laws that pertain to your situation. These people are your temporary guardians, but you should have a magical guardian. When you turn eleven, and visit the wizarding bank, we can figure all of that out.'_

Harry nodded. Freedom could be his! Family was with him. These were all his birthday wishes, coming true!

'_Not all is certain. While you were sleeping, I went through your mind. I found another presence in your mind, and a severe block on your magical abilities. I do not like these factors, Little Heir. Someone deliberately placed a piece of themselves into your mind and another placed a block on your magic. This is an outrage!'_

Jade seemed angry and far more insulted than Harry felt.

'_Someone touched my family. Of course I'm angry. The fact that this was done before your magic called out to me is irrelevant! You are mine to watch after and care for.'_

He didn't truly know what to make of what she had told him. What was he supposed to make of this? Was someone spying on him? Why? Surely they would get bored watching him on a daily basis. Was someone blocking his magic because he wasn't supposed to have it?

'_Whomever decided to block your magic must have been afraid of what you would become. The block is set to last until your late 100s. By that time, you would be far too feeble to raise a wand to anyone.'_

Harry shrugged. It didn't seem like his problem right now. He was sure they would figure it out together.

'_I can remove the block. The presence in your mind however, has a soul attached to it. Thus it means that someone has turned you into a living horcrux… Bad idea, if you ask me."_

"Horcrux?" Harry wondered.

'_It is a piece of someone else's soul. It is considered dark magic, the splitting of a soul. Powerful, yes, but also dangerous. If someone were to kill you that piece of the soul would die along with you. Normally, someone would put the piece of their soul into an item. They would then store the item away. Some place difficult to find. Why someone attempted to make you a horcrux, I've no idea. But I believe it must have been done when your parents were killed by that wizard.'_

"Killed by a wizard? I was told they died in a car crash…" Jade snorted.

'_Wizards… Killed in a car crash? Ridiculous. What unimaginative lies. Who told you this Hadrian?'_

"My aunt and uncle told me this."

'_Muggles… Of course. They probably have no real clue to how your mum and dad died. They probably made it up on the fly as well. I find it disrespectful, but I expect nothing more from muggles who are far too stupid to pull their heads from their arses.' _

Harry couldn't help but to giggle. The way his many times great grandmother was describing his current situation was as if they were animals in a farm.

'_Now Hadrian… It is time for your first lesson.'_

"But what if someone is spying on me?"

'_Then I suspect they will be utterly entertained as you finish your physical chores.'_

Harry was about to say something, but was interrupted by his uncle stomped down the stairs. "Boy! You had best be awake! You have chores to do!" Vernon yelled as he rounded the railings to unlatch the cupboard.

Harry nodded obediently as his uncle gave him the list of chores. "Do all of these before I get home. We will stamp out this freakishness yet!"

'_He looks like he swallowed several small house elves. Those poor creatures.'_

Harry had to stifle his giggles until his uncle left for work.

He allowed himself a smile when his aunt and cousin were not looking.

'_You should read the chore list. Whatever chores that are to be done outside, leave for last. That will be where I start teaching you stances.'_

Harry didn't know this, but this would be the beginning of his long destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sword and the Wand

Chapter 2: Stance of the Lion

Harry couldn't help but to wonder if maybe his many times great grandmother had been a harsh task master in her past life. Once he had finished his inside chores, he migrated outside to start raking the back yard.

'_Hold the rake at a slight angle. Spread your feet apart by at least two feet. Bend your knees a little bit… A little more. There you go. Now rake the yard like such. I understand that it is going to be hard, and you are going to be very sore after, but that is what a hot bath is for.'_

Harry went to complain, but was quickly cut off.

'_I know that this will be near impossible, but once you get the hang of it, the stance I will teach you will seem much easier.'_

Harry nodded, still unsure how this will work. He slowly, but surely started to figure out how this was going to work.

After twenty minutes of attempting, he figured out how to rake. He smiled at the accomplishment. As small as an accomplishment as it was, he was proud that he'd been able to do it.

'_That is good Hadrian. Keep this up, and within an hour, you should be done.'_

Harry nodded at her words.

'_While you are doing this, I will teach you about etiquette in the pureblood world. Are you ready for this?'_

Harry nodded. He made sure that no one was really paying any attention before speaking. "I don't know much about magic though…" he reminded Jade.

'_Do not be afraid to interrupt me for a question. Normally it is rude, but as this is a lesson, I will allow it. To explain, there are old pureblood families, and new pureblood families. The Blacks, from which you are descended via your grandmother Dorea Black, are one of the oldest families. The Weasleys are also pure bloods, but are considered blood traitors in the wizarding world. There is a man spouting 'light family' propaganda. Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts actually. He will tell you all sorts of lies about the Potter family to make sure you think of us in the light." _

"We aren't a good family?"

'_Hadrian, light or dark has nothing to do with good or evil. Magic was not considered light or dark until the ministry decided to stick its nose where it does not belong. Meddling fools. They decided to place a ban on spells they did not fully understand._

_The Potter family, being an old family, understood that magic was a natural part of our beings as wizards. To ignore one part of it, is to ignore all of it.'_

Harry nodded through it all. "So we aren't an evil family? That's good! What were my parents like?"

Harry felt warmth spread through his mind.

'_Your mother and father were two very talented individuals. Your mother had a wonderful talent for potions and charms. Your father had amazing abilities in transfiguration and ancient runes. For a first generation pureblood, your mother was a very powerful witch. Your father had a knack for being in the air. I believe he had an elemental affinity. It means he was especially good at air magic. Your mother was really good at fire magic.'_

Harry smiled at the information he was receiving.

'_Your mother was a fiery spirit. She was beautiful and kind, until you made her angry. Then she was a sight to behold. I believe she would even give Lucius Malfoy a scare. _

_Your father was a determined person. Once he got it in his head to do something, there would be no budging him. When he got it in his head that he was going to be with your mother, he made it his personal mission to make her see him as a man.'_

Harry grinned. He imagined what his parents looked like from the brief descriptions Jade had given him before he went to bed last night. He could imagine his father chasing after his mother, and his mother being determined not to give in, until the end.

'_Remember this, if you remember anything from today, you are your own person. You are the son of two amazing people, yes. However, this is your life. Yes, your parents gave this life to you, but what you do with it is all your own._

_Your parents would never demand that you bow to their whims. They gave you this life for their own reasons. They knew that what you did with it, would be your own to do. Do not live for their memory, Hadrian. Live to make memories of your own.'_

Harry's brow furrowed for a moment. He wasn't sure of what Jade was telling him to live for, but knew that her words had to be weighed carefully. His young mind contemplated what she was saying, but at this moment, he could not fully appreciate what was being said.

'_In time, you will. For now, work on your stances and your training.'_

Harry nodded, continuing on with his raking.

After an hour, he finally finished, just as she had told him he would, and boy was he sore! Pain seemed to radiate from his knees and his lower back. His arms were tired and felt slightly stiff from having to hold the rake at an awkward angle.

He wasn't sure if he'd be allowed a hot bath. It would depend on how well he responded to his aunt Petunia when he went inside. Which would likely be a no.

'_Do not worry about what she says. She will let you have a bath. You should smell a little rank what with the amount of sweat you have generated. I am sure she would not want to smell you.' _

This was said with a warmth that told Harry that it was not an insult, simply a reassurance that he would get his bath.

'_Do you see those leaves over there? Your neighbor's tree. Yes. Those. Grab two of those leaves, and hide them in your pocket. Once you are in your bath, rip up those leaves and put them in your bath. They have a chemical property that will relax your muscles. They can be used in potions.'_

Harry nodded while putting up the rake in the garden shed. He was about to close the door, when he heard hissing.

"_Why are you disturbing my rest?!"_

Harry blinked in shock. _"I apologize for disturbing your rest. I will not disturb you anymore." _

'_Hadrian… You just spoke to a snake…'_

Harry blinked again. "What?"

"_If you are no longer going to disturb me, then please leave. I have hatchlings to birth."_

With a large blush on his face, Harry scurried out of the tool shed, and made sure the door was shut tight.

'_When the bloody hell did Salazar Slytherin marry into our family?!'_

"How am I supposed to know?!" Harry responded. He felt a huff echo through his mind.

'_I do not require an answer from you. I will ask the ancestors! This irks me slightly…'_

"Who is Slythen?"

'_Salazar Slytherin is one of the founders of Hogwarts… Do you remember me mentioning about the houses? Well Slytherin is one of the houses. There is also Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Slytherin is for the ambitious. Gryffindor is for the brave. Ravenclaw is for the smart, and Hufflepuff is for the loyal. Those are the four houses for Hogwarts. You will be sorted into one based on your most noticeable trait.'_

"Which house is better?"

'_It really depends on what you want out of your dorm mates. Do you want true and utter loyalty? Hufflepuff. Do you want people who will help you with school work, even if it is for a price? Ravenclaw. Do you want to learn cunning that will help you all throughout your life? Slytherin. Do you want to know how to brave unexpected dangers? Gryffindor.'_

"That's nice and all, but which house do you think I should strive for?"

'_In my honest opinion, Ravenclaw would be beneficial to you. You would gain all sorts of interesting knowledge there. Slytherin would also be good for you because that is where you make true allies. You also learn interesting things in Slytherin. It would be a bit of a struggle, because most would view you as new blood, but it would be worth it.'_

"What kind of struggle?"

'_You are the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone is expecting things from you. Even the loyal followers of Voldemort will expect things of you. Well, to put it in new age terms, screw their expectations. What do you honestly want to do, Hadrian? I will be honest, the Slytherin house will be the most dangerous, but if you can come out of the seven years there alive, you can survive almost anything the world after will throw at you. It depends on if you are willing to put up with it all.'_

Harry nodded. "I don't know just yet. Let me learn more about myself, and the wizarding world before I decide." He whispered as he neared the back porch.

For a moment he hesitated, and decided to grab the leaves Jade had mentioned. Once done, he made his way to the sliding glass doors, and opened them.

When he spotted his aunt, he nodded to her, and slowly approached her. When he got closer, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I've finished my chores." He told her quietly.

She sneered at him. "Go upstairs and take a bath! You reek!" she shrilled at him.

He tried his best not to smile as he made his way to the upstairs bath. Jade had been right. Apparently, he would have to stink himself up just to have a long bath.

'_Indeed. These people treat you like a house elf!'_

While looking into the mirror, Harry tilted his head. "House Elf?" he mouthed quietly.

'_A house elf… How to start this explanation? House elves are servants to wizards. They cannot disobey their master's commands. They can, however find loop holes. Even if they dislike their master, they cannot disobey commands. These creatures can only be freed by their master, whom must present to them an article of clothing.'_

"So they are slaves?" Harry frowned.

'_Yes, but pity not these creatures. They did it to themselves, really. Their ancestors swore an oath to Merlin. They broke their oath, and this is what magic did to them. They were once beautiful people, but their ugliness turned them into the creatures they are now.'_

"So they broke a promise? Everyone breaks promises." He felt a chuckle.

'_They broke a magical oath. Those are based on one's magic. Break one of those oaths, and you can, how do you say it? Oh! "Kiss your magic goodbye!" I think that is the correct way to phrase that… In their case, magic twisted them into creatures to serve Merlin's kind.'_

Harry blinked. He began to run his bath water, making sure that he could stand the temperature. "That seems kind of… Over excessive…."

'_And that is why you do not enter a magical oath so easily. The elven people needed help to fend of the vampires, though. They turned to one of the most powerful wizards of his time. Merlin. He offered them a contract, in which they pledged their magic. When they failed to uphold their side of the promise, magic took it upon itself to twist their forms and bind them to new masters. Wizards, those they failed to uphold their promise to.'_

Harry began to undress, but he hesitated. "You… can't see the outside world… Can you?" He was nervous.

'_I can, but do not be afraid. You are a child to me. One that needs to be properly cared for. I have seen many a naked young man. I have nursed several young men. You will not be the first, or the last. You are also my grandson, so worry not.'_

Harry still hesitated, nervous. "I'm not afraid of being naked around you, I'm just afraid of what you may say when you see what has been done to me."

'_Hadrian… Remove your shirt, and turn to face the mirror… Now.'_

Maybe it was the cold, commanding tone she used that made him shiver.

'_Hadrian James Potter… You will take off your shirt, and show me, or so help me!'_

He shuddered again. How could a voice in your head be this scary?

He removed his shirt, and slowly turned his back to the mirror. He heard Jade's gasp.

Scars decorated his back. The overuse of a belt on his back was his uncle's favorite punishment. Harry suffered through many pains, and Jade could feel them.

A new shiver passed through him, as if a ghost had just brushed along his scars.

'_I will end them.'_

It was a solemn promise, and a dark one for sure. While he felt warmth that someone actually cared, he couldn't condone her attempts on his family's life.

'_Do you honestly think that a family would do this to you? Even when I was alive, a family took care of their own. A family loved their own.'_

Harry's face fell. He grabbed the leaves, and ripped them up. He let them fall from his hand and into the water, then turned the nozzles off.

He undressed, and moved to the bath to submerge himself in the relaxing water. Immediately, his muscles relaxed. Jade had been right, but his mind could not seem to enjoy the bath.

He had never had family to speak of. The type of family that Jade had spoken about was something he had only dreamed of. A dream that seemed to never end.

'_Really depressing for an 8 year old. No use in wallowing in sorrow. It will do you no good to dwell on things you cannot change. In the future, you may be able to have your own family. For now though, you must endure the challenge you have been given. To do nothing else would be to squander what your mother and father gave you.'_

Harry stared ahead in disbelief, feeling chastised. "What can I do?" he whispered softly.

'_Learn. Grow. Become the person you wish to become. But do not dwell on what you cannot control. Doing so will only cause you to lose sight of what you do control.'_

"But… I am only eight."

'_And youth will not last forever.'_

Harry pondered that. He knew the truth of her words. He grew older every year. But something tugged at his mind.

"What about magic? Can't you use it to last forever?"

'_To do this, you would have to die, or do something horrid to yourself. I do not suggest it, but it is your path to take.'_

"Something horrid? Die? Why are those options?"

'_Remember when we talked about a horcrux? The splitting of your soul is nothing nice. And death. You would have to become a vampire, or master death itself to become immortal.'_

"That seems impossible."

'_Which part? You are closer to being a "master of death" than you think. There are these artifacts. Called "the Deathly Hallows". You should receive one of them soon.'_

"How do you know all of this?"

'_My husband was the son of Ignotus Peverell, the original owner of the invisibility cloak that has been a Potter heirloom for as long as I was alive. My husband gifted it to our son, and so on and so forth.'_

"Who was Ignotus?"

She preceded to tell him the story of the Deathly Hallows as he finished his bath.

Once Harry was dried, dressed for bed, it was already 8pm. All he could really focus on was the alluring call of his small bed in the cupboard.

When he thought about it, it was getting pretty cramped. What was he going to do until he turned eleven? He could not grow while staying in a cramped room.

'_There is a way to declare your independence early, but you have to prove competent enough to take care of yourself. Magically, and physically. You will have to hire several house elves to the Potter home. You are going to have to "up your game" as you kids put it.'_

Harry nodded. "Just tell me what I need to do."

'_Tomorrow, luv. Sleep now. Tomorrow, I will go through the Stance of the Lion with you while we go over your training.'_

Harry can only nod while he drifted off to bed, the meager covers pulled close. A soft hum was his lullaby.

. . .

Harry shot up when he heard his uncle pounding on the cupboard door. "BOY! Up! Now!"

He had to take a few moments to blink awake. He groped for his glasses.

'_To your right.'_

He had to smile at her help. "Thank you." He whispered, mindful of his huffing uncle standing right outside the door.

"Are you awake yet, you good for nothing boy?!" His uncle almost yelled. Harry was startled when he could hear the springs of his uncle and aunt's mattress as she woke up.

'_Your hearing has improved.'_

"How?"

'_You are still growing, and developing. There will be a lot of strange changes as you grow up. It is your magic starting to settle in.'_

"So… Do all wizards go through this?"

'_Only some. Different changes, depending on the wizard. It will die down with some time. Your hearing will still be sharper, but it won't be super.'_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to be strange.

'_I apologize in advance, but you come from a really long line of strange.'_

"Do you think I will be strange?"

'_It is guaranteed. I believe the saying is "the apple does not fall far from the tree". Let us hope that you do not receive the many estranged habits of your great uncle…'_

Harry gulped. "Estranged habits?"

'_Something about collecting stamps, and jelly jars.'_

"BOY!"

Right… There was that. He had to go.

'_Only for now.'_

Harry nodded, those words far more comforting than false promises that any social worker could have given him.

He stood up, his posture now different. Harry may not have noticed, but Jade was very proud. He carried the Stance of the Lion with him well. It was the pride in his step that none could take away from him.

Instead of bending, he stood straight. Having to crouch a lot yesterday made his body realize that it needed straighter posture to prevent permanent bends in his spine.

Adaptation was a good sign. It was the sign that, when grown, he could handle a lot of what the world would throw at him.

She knew that she didn't have a lifetime with him. Once he turned 16, he would no longer need her. She knew that she would return to her peaceful rest, but for now, she had a child to care for.

. . .

Harry was slowly getting the hang of the stance. Jade was teaching him how to wield a rake handle in one hand, with the other hand slightly lower. He felt slightly silly with the way he had to stand for an hour, but he knew it was important.

He was starting to feel pain in his thighs and arms, but he knew there were reasons for having to do this.

'_You are doing well.'_

He nodded to her encouragement, remembering to keep still in his stance. If he broke it, he would be yelled at.

'_I will not yell at you. If you do not wish to continue the training, I will not make you. Just remember that this is up to you.'_

"I don't want to quit." Harry felt a confirmation in his mind.

'_Then I will continue to teach you until the day you say "stop".' _Jade informed him.

Harry nodded again.

'_You can breathe, you know.'_

Harry almost laughed at that. "Don't make me lose concentration."

'_There will be plenty in the wizarding world that will make you do that. For now, you are on your way to mastering the Stance of the Lion.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The Sword and the Wand

Chapter 3: Independence or Interdependence?

**One year later**

Harry stretched as the morning light began to peak over the house. He smiled at the light that stretched across his vision.

'_It is beautiful. Sunrise has always been my favorite part of the day.'_

Harry silently agreed. He looked around the back yard, once again curious. "Remind me why we are out here again." He heard a mental chuckle.

'_After a year with me, I thought by now you would realize that you are still training. Now, we will learn something really important. Meditation.'_

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a lot of sitting around, doing absolutely nothing?"

If she were solid, he knew she would have smacked him in the back of his head.

'_You will sit down, and clear that overly stuffed mind of yours!' _She hissed out instead.

That reminded him!

"Did you ever figure out who Salazar Slytherin married?" He almost chuckled as he heard her grumbling.

'_Either he did not marry into the family, or no one is confessing to it. He is not among the Potter Clan, though. I suspect that Godric may have had several… Affairs with Salazar though… Apparently, they had a child. I swear… Cannot keep it to themselves!'_

Harry tilted his head. In all his nine year old innocence, he just had to ask. "Keep what to themselves?"

Jade was quiet for a moment, silently berating herself for the slip. _'Better time than any to give you this short talk. Hadrian, when you are older, your body will go through some changes. You will find that your body will be having random… Reactions.'_

This had been easier when she had been talking to her daughter about this sort of thing. She'd left the telling of the boys to her husband…

"Reactions?" Harry wondered, his head still tilted, but his eyes slightly widened.

'_You will understand when you hit puberty.' _She simply explained.

Harry looked down for a moment… "What is 'puberty'?"

Jade began to explain what she knew of it to him. She had never been one for science of the human body.

"That… Sounds terrifying. Do I have to go through it?" Harry said after she had finished. He was horrified.

'_It happens to everyone.' _Jade tempted to reassure Harry. He just shook his head.

"So… About this meditation?" he asked. Jade couldn't help but to laugh at his desperate attempt to change the subject.

'_Be careful of what you ask.'_

Harry couldn't have agreed more.

. . .

After hours of hard work, mentally and physically, he was allowed to take a bath once again.

As he looked himself in the mirror, he pouted a little at his scrawny reflection.

'_We will fix that.'_ Jade said. He swore he almost felt her nod.

"How?"

'_Once you are emancipated, we will work on your diet and exercise plan. When we get that situated, it will be a whole lot easier to train you. Not that these chores are not teaching you important life lessons on how to take care of yourself.'_

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

'_Cooking, cleaning, laundry, and even gardening are helpful skills once you get your own home. House elves are nice, but knowing that you do not have to rely on another to take care of you gives you a bit of strength.'_

"Did you have house elves?"

'_Yes. Although I took care of my home, the house elves helped me. But there were times when they were more of a hindrance. I will not allow someone to treat me as an invalid. Certainly not while I can take care of myself.'_

Harry had to laugh at her firm nature. Although she was stubborn, she sounded a bit prideful. "Careful. Pride goes before the defeat."

'_Cheeky brat… Do you even know what that means?'_

He ended up pouting again. "I do!"

'_I am sure you do. Well, it is not like pride will kill me… I am already dead.'_

He nodded to her words. They were true enough. "I just hope your pride doesn't get me killed."

'_While I take pride in you, I will not take chances with your safety. You are a child, and thus need to be cared for. Yet here you stand, able to do it all yourself.'_

Harry sighed for a moment as he sank into the warm water of the tub. "That isn't entirely true… I have you to help me."

Jade simply snorted. _'I can only help you by lending you advice, and training. You are the one that has to follow through with it all. Think about this, Hadrian. What nine year old has to cook breakfast for their family?'_

Harry felt like being a smart ass. "Me."

'_Very few.' _Jade rolled her eyes.

"So when can we go to get emancipated?"

'_Actually, I have an idea, if you would like to hear it.'_

Harry nodded, knowing she could see it.

'_I was speaking to your parents… You have a godfather that was wrongfully accused of a crime he did not commit. If you were to free him, by offering evidence that James says is locked in the vault we will be going to tomorrow, then you would be taken into the protection of the Black line.'_

Harry's heart swelled at the fact that his parents were still looking out for him, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. "Wouldn't that mean I would have to depend on another adult? I do not like depending on people."

He heard Jade chuckle, and a bit of smug pride was laced through her next statement. _'Smart, my Little Heir, but no. You will not be dependent on your godfather for anything but what you choose to depend on him for. To claim the protection, you still have to acknowledge that you are the last heir to the Potter line. That claim alone will emancipate you.'_

"How?" he wondered. Suddenly, he sensed a bit of hesitation from Jade.

'_Well… Since you will no longer be considered a minor, you could legally take a spouse, and do your duty of repopulating the Potter line.'_

Harry's eyes became wide. "Like… Now?"

Jade laughed. _'No… You are far too young now. Thus why having the sanctuary of the Black line would be a good idea. That way, no one may attempt to force you into a marriage contract. Sirius Black, your godfather would act as a barrier. If you enter into the protection, all possible contracts have to first be witnessed by Sirius.'_

"So… He would be a shield from the masses?" he asked as his face straightened once again.

'_Exactly.'_

"Isn't that… Using people?"

Jade laughed again. _'I do not think that he would mind doing this for you. Hadrian, he had cared for you before you were even born. James and Lilly were telling me stories when I spoke to them. I will tell you this, Sirius Black is as loyal and as steadfast as they come. He reminds me of one of my sons.'_

Harry smiled, but curiosity reared its head. "You haven't said much about your family. Just about your husband."

'_What would you like to know?'_

Harry was unsure about what would be sensitive to her, or not.

Jade only laughed._ 'If you have not noticed, I am dead. My husband, and children are also dead. There is not much that is sensitive to me, Hadrian.'_

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Sorry. I keep forgetting. How many children did you have?"

'_I had five. Four sons, and a daughter.'_

"Bet they were a handful!" He felt Jade nod.

'_Indeed, but they are mine.'_

Harry had a moment of sorrow. "How are my mum and dad?" for a moment after he asked that question, he could have sworn he felt something soft thread through his hair.

'_They are proud of you. They are also sorrowful that they had to leave you. They miss you terribly.'_

Harry's vivid green eyes watered. "I miss them too. Even though I do not know them personally, I miss them."

Jade shared his sorrow. _'Know that they love you very much. They will always watch out for you, even if they cannot do such in life.'_

Few tears spilled, but Harry let a small smile spread across his face. It was a sad smile, but the small comfort was well received. "Please tell them that I love them, and miss them?"

Jade nodded, but then almost smacked her forehead as she realized that he could not see her. _'Of course, Little Heir.'_

Harry smiled as he finished up his bath. Jade was strangely silent until he was dry and readying for bed.

'_Hadrian… They did want me to give you a warning. Do not trust Dumbledore. The old man has always played in secrets and shadows.'_

Harry was confused. "Who is Dumbledore again?" He suddenly sensed anger and pain through whatever link he shared with his guardian.

'_Remember when we spoke of Hogwarts? The headmaster? Well that man is also the reason you are here.'_

Harry frowned. "But didn't you say that I should not have come here at all?"

'_That is what your parents had told me. They had several contingencies in place so that you would not have to end up in the hands of your magic fearing relatives.'_

Harry's frown deepened. "Then… He has meddled, hasn't he?" The nine year old boy wasn't quite sure how serious the meddling was, but he knew he didn't like it. This man, who he didn't even know was poking his nose where it did not belong…

'_He is a manipulative sod…'_

Harry giggled, having never heard the derogative term come from Jade. He pictured a prim and proper woman cursing.

He heard said guardian snort. _'Not hardly, but this man does not deserve any sort of respect from our line.'_

Harry nodded. "Not like I would respect a man who stuck me with these people, anyway."

Jade could only smile at Harry's words.

'_Pick your enemies. There will be many. Pick your battles, for they will be glorious.'_

He tilted his head to the side. "What is that from?"

'_It is the old Potter creed. During the times of swords, and more powerful magic.'_

Harry had to admit his slight awe. Until Jade had come, no one had ever even tried to tell him about his family heritage. He knew it was important to know where one came from as all roads eventually lead back to home.

'_Wise words, but some roads take a lot longer than most. We shall have to take one of the very long ones, I fear.'_

Harry only smiled. He could use some adventure in his life.

. . .

Getting uncle Vernon to agree to take him to the Leaky Cauldron had been an adventure in and of itself.

Luckily, his guardian had thought it prudent that he learn how to use a computer and a library. She had told him to print a document, telling parents that a school trip would be arranged for those with discipline records. Sort of a reform trip.

Harry had seriously doubted that his uncle would buy it, but surprisingly enough, Vernon had. Harry had, of course, stretched the truth when his uncle asked what they would be doing.

He simply told the man that they would be cleaning this place from top to bottom.

"They don't punish you nearly hard enough! Maybe this is a way of doing it."

'_And maybe you should become more intelligent! Read something… Maybe this is a way of doing it?'_

Harry had to hold back a laugh while nodding along to what his uncle said.

'_Stupid muggle…'_

Harry kept nodding, although now agreeing with Jade.

Two hours later found Harry at the Leaky Cauldron.

"That was quick thinking…"

'_Muggles… May be silly little things, but some of the technology is useful. Sometimes, it is easier to hide in the muggle world, and that is why we will also continue with your muggle education as well as your magical education.'_

Harry felt like groaning, but remembered that today he was finally going to be free.

He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face at all.

'_Remember what I told you of the bricks. Just get through the Cauldron quickly, keep your head down, and make eye contact with no one. Your famous here, remember. The last thing we need is for you to get kidnapped by a rabid fan.'_

Harry gulped, and did as he was told, remembering to head straight for the door.

He opened the front door to the Leaky Cauldron, and was suddenly engulfed by noise. The hum and thrum of conversations came at him from every direction as well as the smell of pipe smoke and several other strange fragrances.

Jade was on full alert. _'Shallow breathes. Do not stop for anything.'_

Harry quickly scurried for the back door, unaware of the fact that he had several pairs of eyes on his person.

A pair of honey colored eyes watched the boy, and a pointed grin made its way across a set of full lips. "Interesting scents…" a deep voice whispered.

The woman across from him with electric blue eyes turned to watch the kid scurry through the room. "Indeed." She said as she brushed her light brown hair over her pale shoulder. "He smells familiar."

The man across from her nodded. His pale hands gripped the glass he was drinking from. "He smells like a Potter."

His companion gave a soft groan as she placed her face in the palms of her hands. "Not another one!"

He laughed at her reaction. "Fraid so." His deep rumble never changed, careful not to alert the others around them to their conversation.

"As if the last one was not enough!"

. . .

Harry breathed in the crisp air as he broke through the back door and into the ally. He closed the door quietly.

"You remember that plan you had?"

'_Yes?'_

Harry eyed the wall. "It's all well and good, but I don't have a wand."

Jade chuckled. _'Remember when I taught you how to access your core through your meditation?'_

He nodded, remembering it well.

'_Reach into your core for that same pulse, but now I want you to carry that pulse through your body, and into your hands while you are touching the wall.'_

Harry placed his right hand on the wall, and let his eyes droop shut.

Suddenly all of his other senses came to a brilliant sharpness. He could hear the thirteen cars as they rolled by in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He could smell the leaves left in the gutter and the trash by him.

Somehow, he knew there were 28 people in the Leaky Cauldron. Several of them were not human. Six of them were very powerful dark spell users. 13 others just dabbled.

'_Focus.'_

He nodded, and felt the tingle from the core of his tummy. He pushed and pulled that tingle into his hands.

Sure enough, the magical wall opened, and he opened his eyes to face another world.

'_Welcome to Diagon Alley.'_

. . .

Harry's amazement never ceased as he made his way through the hustle and bustle of the busy streets.

'_Why has this place changed so damn much?! At least we can still see Gringots.'_

Harry looked up to the huge white marble building he was getting closer to. 'Looks intimidating.'

'_The goblins meant it to be intimidating. Remember, when dealing with goblins you should always wish them riches and grand battles. Phrases like "May your gold always flow," or "May your battles be fierce," These phrases are considered honorable in goblin society.'_

Harry nodded, taking in Jade's words.

'_Do not stare at them for too long. Meet their eyes, that shows that you are honest and respectable, but don't gawk at them. They are not handsome creatures, but they will not hesitate to take a battle axe to your face.' _Jade cautioned him.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment. He didn't want someone to take a battle axe to his face… That would undoubtedly hurt.

'_If you find yourself in that sort of situation, duck and roll child… Duck and roll.'_

Harry gulped as he climbed the many pristine steps towards the huge double doors of the building. 'Not helping!'

'_I will be of plenty of help once we get inside. For now, you need to ease your nerves. You cannot act childish around the goblins, or this trip may very well be in vain. Before you enter, straighten your spine, square your shoulders, take a deep breath, and remember one thing above all others. YOU are Lord Hadrian Potter, last and rightful Heir to the Potter and Peverell lines. Remind others of this fact. Act like an adult… Not your uncle, but a true adult.'_

Harry nodded, feeling his nerves slowly tapper off. 'Thank you.'

'_No need for that, my Little Heir. Go do what we planned.'_

Harry straightened his spine and rolled his shoulders till they relaxed, but he held them squared. He stood tall and proud. His expression dropped into a stoic one, and he strode into the goblin bank.

Noticing his presence, a goblin immediately made their way over, and Harry had to hold himself back from staring at the hunched form of the creature waddling over.

He immediately met the eyes of the creature and gave a nod of acknowledgement that this goblin would be the one to take care of his needs.

"Hello sir. I am Ripworm. How may I help you?" The goblin greeted… If you could call that sneer and snappish tone a greeting.

'_They treat everyone this way. Take no offense to it. Once you prove who you are, they will show you more respect.'_

"Yes. I am Lord Hadrian James Potter. I have come to claim my independence." He announced his intensions. Ripworm's eyes widened before the sneer became more mocking. They got these sorts of claims once a month, at the least.

"Then you will have no problems proving it." He muttered. Ripworm motioned Harry over to the slightly hidden offices.

When they finally settled into one, Ripworm offered up a quill and placed a piece of parchment down in front of Harry.

'_This may sting a little. The quill is going to prick you, and you will sign your name in blood. Do not worry though, the goblins will not harm you unless you do something really bad, like try to steal from them.'_

Harry took the quill from the goblin. He expected the pinching pain, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. At least the surprise was taken out of it.

He signed his name, sloppy handwriting and all.

Jade flinched. _'We will work on that.'_

Once he was done, the blood seemed to soak into the parchment and a short family tree sprawled out, starting with one Charlus Adam Potter and Dorea Potter (Black).

His grandparents…

The tree slowly spread down further.

James Charlus Potter and Lilly Amelia Potter (Evans).

Finally his name appeared below their names.

Hadrian James Potter.

Ripworm's eyes were bugging out now. He was suddenly out of his chair and standing next to Harry.

"My apologies for all the formalities, Lord Potter."

Harry felt awkward by the sudden behavior, but Jade warned him to not let it show. She instructed him in how to respond.

"I understand, and respect the need for caution. I am honored that you have protected the entrusted property with such fervor."

The goblin's shock was hidden by its furious nodding. "What is it that you need, Lord Potter?"

"I am here to claim my rights to my family's vaults, properties, and titles. I am also here to claim my independence."

Ripworm nodded again. "Yes of course! I will have Griphook take you to the vaults while we draw up the paperwork!"

Ripworm moved around his desk to push a button that summoned another goblin rather quickly.

This goblin seemed a bit younger, but no less serious. "You summoned, Ripworm?"

"Yes! Take Lord Potter down to his family's vaults while I draw up his paperwork. There are 13 vaults in all."  
Harry's eyes widened, but Jade quickly reminded him of something else. "While I am touring the family vaults, could you also bring the list of properties up as well?"

Ripworm nodded. "Of course, Lord Potter. Welcome back to the magical world."

. . .

The rollercoaster ride down to the first vault was not a fun one. These vaults were deep in the dark underground of the goblin bank, and several times, Harry was tempted to toss up his cookies.

'_Do not close your eyes. That only makes it worse.' _Jade cautioned. He didn't even dare to nod to acknowledge what she had said, less he really lose his lunch.

Finally, they slowed to a stop.

"Vault 13!" Griphook announced and Harry tried to clamor out of the cart, or as he liked to call it 'the not so fun coaster'.

Griphook slid his finger down the slight gap in the middle of two huge silver doors that were lined in pure ivory veins.

"This is the Peverell's heirloom vault." The goblin announced. The doors opened, and even Griphook had to gape at the wonders hidden away in the vault.

. . .

FIN… For now.

Longest chapter… ever.

Hope this one keeps you entertained for a little bit. Imagine all the goodies in the vault, and who were those people in the Leaky Cauldron? Hmmm….


End file.
